Ember's tale
by icaw98
Summary: Ever since her mother's death, life for Ember had been miserable but now it has gotten worse. Her father tortures her nights, and forces her to do near impossible tasks. one day Ember escapes, and sets off on her own, but her abusive father hunts her...
1. Chapter 1

Ember's tale chapter 1

_Click, click, click. _ The sound echoed in her ears as she walked across the molten ground. The small pink dragoness had run away from the main tunnel of her home when her father called to her. She knew her father was intending to beat her.

Click, click, click. The steady sound continued as Ember walked through a chamber in her home. The chamber had stone walls, and a stone floor. Beneath the floor was a river of lava, which resulted in Ember having to hover slightly in the air. If she didn't hover, her small cat like paws would burn.

Click, click, click. Ember recoiled as the ground she stood on began to crack, revealing the lava below. Just beyond the tunnel she stood in, was an ocean of lava; that was where the river of lava came from. Ember beat her wings, and leapt in to the stale, dry, air, knowing that if she didn't the lava would burn her.

Flap, flap, flap. "Ember!" a furious voice roared. Ember felt herself stiffen and her wings lock up as she recognized the enraged voice of her father. No longer caring about being burnt, Ember landed on the stone floor, and scurried to the ocean of lava.

Ember stared in to the vast pit of lava that churned beneath her, wishing that she was able to fly across it. If she knew how to fly, she would be free.

Ember sat herself by the ocean of lava, and dangled her paws close to the liquid fire. This had always been a game of hers. Whenever she was depressed she would dip her paws in the lava, and tell herself she was lucky that her father hadn't thrown her in to the molten ocean. It didn't cheer her up, but it gave her the illusion that her father kind of cared for her.

Burning claws gripping her back brought Ember back to reality, and she turned to see the blazing eyes of her father. The dragon she looked at had pale orange scales that reminded Ember of lava. Two broad silver horns perched upon the mighty dragon's head, giving him a ram like appearance. The dragon's back was covered in bronze spikes, and the tip of his tail had a large bronze spiked club attached to it. This dragon terrified Ember to no end.

"Why haven't you come to me yet!" Her father snarled.

"I'm sorry father, I didn't hear you. I was to far away to hear…." Ember's explanation was cut off as she felt herself sailing through the air, she felt herself strike a boulder harshly, and felt the bones in her wings crack and break.

"You know better then to call me father! You know I hate those disgusting pet names that children give there parents, and you know that I hate you!"

Ember tried to get up, but the pain in her wings, legs, and back forced her to lie down.

"If you are ever late again Ember, you know I won't hesitate to beat you. I may even tear out your tongue so I can't hear you whine anymore." With those words, the powerful orange behemoth turned away.

Ember lay stunned on the burning floor for an hour before rising. The small pink dragoness limped in to the main chamber of the hell hole she was forced to call home, her sea green eyes shimmered with tears. She came across a clump of ash and fell in it. This clump of ash was Ember's bed.

"Ember! Ember, are you alright?" a voice cried out in concern.

Ember sighed as she heard her sister's voice; this caused the pink dragoness to inhale clumps of ashes.

Ember coughed out her reply.

"I'm fine Skylara. You don't have to worry."

A thin blue and white dragoness looked at Ember, concern in her obsidian eyes. Her pale white face twisted in concentration as she tried to analyze her younger sister.

"If your fine then why is your left back leg twisted, and why are you trying to protect your right front paw?" Skylara questioned.

Ember sighed, knowing there was no way she could hide anything from Skylara.

"Father threw me against a boulder. You know how he gets when he's in one of his moods!" Ember snapped, simply wanting to sleep. She didn't feel like talking to anyone right now.

"I just worry about you…" Skylara sighed sorrowfully.

"Yeah well don't! You're not mother." Ember grumbled.

Skylara recoiled, and tears filled her eyes. Ember now realized that she had gone too far, and she tried to apologize.

"You know I didn't mean it that way Sky…"

"I know, it's just you and our brothers are all I have left of her, if I loose you what would be left for me?" Skylara choked out. She then beat her wings lightly and left her sister in peace.

Ember felt guilt claw at her, as she realized what she had said. She knew how much her siblings missed there mother. Ember's mother had died when she had her youngest son Magma. That was also the day that Ember's father wanted to kill her and Skylara.

Tears flooded Ember's eyes as she remembered her mother.

"Mama, I miss you so much…" she whimpered before closing her eyes and falling in too a forlorn sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ember's tale chapter 2

Two red dragons sat in the center of a broad, cavernous chamber, in between the dragons was a boulder. One of the dragons sat on the left side of the large obsidian boulder, while the older dragon sat on the right side. Many small, ash covered pebbles were scattered across the smooth surface of the boulder. The pebbles were pieces in a game the two dragons were trying to play. The object of the game was to construct a goal out of the pebbles, once the goal was constructed, the players would use the remaining pebbles to demolish the other persons goal. Who ever destroyed their opponent's goal first won.

The tall red dragon on the right side of the makeshift table grabbed a pebble and positioned it between two of his claws, he then flicked the pebble towards his younger brother's goal. Flame watched in satisfaction as the pebbles on the other side scattered.

The red dragon on the left side of the boulder widened his eyes, and his mouth dropped open. Flame was afraid his little brother was going to cry.

"Are you alright Magma?" Flame asked nervously, unable to drag his gaze away from the wide, pale blue eyes of his little brother.

"How did you do that?" Magma asked in awe. Flame smiled at the five year old dragon, giving thanks that the young boy was in his life.

"It's easy; I can show you how to score if you want me to." Flame said.

"Teach me, teach me!" Magma cried out enthusiastically.

Flame walked to the left side of the boulder, and sat beside his brother. He then picked one of the pebbles off of the ash covered floor. He lightly blew the ashes off of the pebble, and gently placed it on the table, Magma's eyes stared intently at Flame's actions.

"You see this pebble?" Flame asked. Magma nodded his head. "Well in order to aim it properly you have to get a good grip on it with your claws." With those words Flame grasped the pebble between two of his claws. Once he made certain that his grip on the pebble wouldn't falter he continued to instruct his brother.

"The next step is to flick the pebble with the claw that it is resting on top of." With those words Flame flicked the pebble with his back claw. Magma gazed in amazement as the pebble sailed over the boulder, and collided with the stack of pebbles on the other side.

"That was amazing!" Magma exclaimed. Flame smiled once more at Magma, his golden eyes radiant with happiness.

"Do you want to give it a try?" Flame questioned. He knew the answer though, Magma tried to do everything his older brother did.

Magma nodded happily, and picked a pebble off the ground. He then blew on the pebble and gently put it on the boulder table. "See this pebble?" Magma asked Flame. Flame nodded.

Magma then tried to properly position the pebble in his claws, unfortunately he couldn't align his claws correctly, and the pebble slipped to the floor, sending a loud clattering sound around the cavern that he and Flame rested in.

Tears filled Magma's eyes, and Flame spoke up.

"Don't feel bad, it took me months to align my claws properly. Often times I had to get Ember to help me."

Magma smiled, and said, "Emby!"

"Yes Emby." Flame chuckled. The sound of stone grating against the floor caused Flame to look away from his brother.

"Magma stay close to me!" Flame ordered tensely. Flame relaxed slightly as Magma leaned against him; he then wrapped his wing around his brother in a gesture of protection.

Light steps fell on the ash covered stone floor, and Flame sighed with relief as he watched his sister Skylara approach; he thought that his father had come to beat him and Magma.

"Skylara, thank God… I thought you were father." Flame whispered.

Skylara's only reply was a weak smile.

"Lara!" Magma exclaimed, rushing away from Flame, and over to his sister. The crimson dragon leapt at the glacier blue dragoness, and wrapped his tiny paws around her. Skylara returned the child's embrace by wrapping her bat like wings around him.

Magma nuzzled his sister, until a cool drop of water hit his head, causing him to draw back slightly.

"Lara you're raining!" Magma stated in confusion. Skylara gave her younger brother an odd expression.

Flame was taken aback by his brother's odd comment, until he noticed tears gleaming in his sister's night black gaze, sorrow swirling in their glassy depths.

"What's wrong Sky?" Flame asked concern for his sister flooding him.

"I got in to a fight with Ember." Skylara sighed sadly, lowing herself to the burning ground.

"What was it about?" Flame questioned, wanting to know what was bothering his sisters.

"Ember was beaten today, and when I went to check up on she snapped at me. She said that it wasn't my job to look after her, she said that I'm not mother…" Skylara's voice fell to an agonized whisper as she finished her explanation. Flame's eyes glazed over in sorrow as he remembered his mother.

He remembered the soft blue light in her eyes, and her beautiful smile. He recalled the way her elegant violet scales gleamed in the sunlight, and the sweet bell like sound of her laughter. A cold drop of water hit the ground, causing it to sizzle. This caused Flame to realize he was crying.

Magma looked up at his sorrowful siblings and whimpered. "I killed Mama…" Tears filled his pale blue eyes, and splattered on to the burning ground.

"You didn't kill her." Flame choked out. Magma didn't reply.

A harsh thumping sound echoing off the cave walls catching the siblings' attention. Powerful vibrations ran through the floor and clawed at Flame, causing him to tremble. The stone door to the cavern was flung open and a tall orange dragon stormed in, his amber eyes blazing with outrage.

"So Skylara you decided to sit with my sons instead of the slut Ember, I suppose I should approve of that." Magsirius grumbled.

"The slut Ember, as you called her, is your daughter!" Skylara snapped, fury at her father's comment toward her sister flowing through her veins.

Skylara was swept backwards as a spiked club struck her. She struck a boulder harshly and fell to the floor. Sparks of pain shot through her spine, and hazy stars danced in her vision. Skylara curled inward, in an effort to protect herself. Flame watched in horror as his sister curled up, and lie still.

"Flame, Magma, you will leave this tunnel at once!" Magsirius snarled.

"What about Lara?" Magma asked, his voice filled with fear.

Magsirius blew smoke at him and Flame, causing the two dragons to run out of the chamber they played in. Flame turned back, catching sight of the stone door closing. He instinctively moved himself close to Magma. Fear tore at Flame's heart as he felt his younger brother trembling beside him. Flame wrapped his paws around Magma, and carried him to a spare room.

* * *

><p>The room that Flame and his brother stood in was nowhere near as large as the chamber they had been at before.<p>

It had narrow stone walls that rested on top of one another. Cracks covered the stone walls, some combined and created images.

Much like everything else in Flame's volcanic home, the stone walls and floor were covered in ash. Many small boulders were stored in this tunnel. These boulders were used to train Flame and his siblings on fighting techniques. Flame looked around the room, and gazed at a small boulder that sat in the corner of the room. To the bare eye there was nothing unusual about the boulder, however Flame noticed small prints in the ash that covered the boulder. A few minutes passed before Flame realized that there were foot prints in the ash.

"Who's there?" Flame called out, circling Magma protectively. Flame stiffened as he heard a gasp.

A small dragoness poked her head out from behind the boulder. She had a black face, and glowing green eyes. The lower part of her body was dingy gray color. Her stomach was protected by pale yellow scales. Flame felt his stomach twist as he recognized his older sister Ember.

"Ember, what happened? Why are you such a mess?" Flame questioned.

"I had to hide behind this boulder since dawn. Father broke my wings, and two of my legs. One front leg and one back leg." Ember explained.

Flame nodded to his sister, and approached her. He then lay beside her, and gently started to lick the ash off of her face. Magma rushed up to his siblings, and began to clean the ash off his sister's stomach.

"I could get used to this…" Ember sighed in contentment.

Flame didn't respond, he simply continued to clean Ember. After a few minutes of intensive grooming, Flame and Magma stepped back to inspect their work, and were satisfied to see that Ember's scales glowed a soft pink coloration. Ember smiled at her brothers as a way to express her gratitude. Flame and Magma nodded in reply.

A soft clicking sound on the ground caught their attention, and Ember darted behind the boulder. Flame watched as Skylara walked in to the room, he gasped at his sister's appearance, and covered Magma's eyes.

There were bruises and bite marks all over Skylara. Her right wing hung at an awkward angle, and her tail dragged on the ash covered ground. She had a weak smile on her face, but there were tears of anguish in her eyes. Skylara collapsed to the floor.

"Lara what's wrong? What did father do to you?" Flame questioned.

"Take Magma away, he doesn't need to know…" Skylara rasped.

"We can't risk running in to father…" Flame muttered, misery tearing at him as he contemplated his choices.

"Then cover Magma's ears, he doesn't need to hear." Skylara replied.

Flame did as his sister instructed.

"Ahhhhh!" Magma screamed, wondering why the sounds around him were muffled.

"What did father do?" Flame repeated.

Skylara looked at her brother with terror in her eyes before saying, "He raped me."

Flame felt himself go limp, and he fell to the floor, Skylara's words echoing in his ears. His father had raped his sister. Flame opened his mouth to reply, but all that came out was an odd gurgling sound, he was so shocked by what he had heard that he couldn't even speak.

"Why?" Flame gasped.

"As punishment. He called Ember a slut and I yelled at him. Now I'm the slut." Skylara replied in a choked voice.

"What's a slut?" Magma asked. In that moment Flame realized that when he fell to the floor, Magma had regained his hearing.

"It's nothing; you're too young to know." Flame said. Magma stuck his tongue out at his older brother.

Skylara curled up and wept bitterly, Flame wrapped his wings around her in an effort to comfort her. Magma began to cry as well, for he picked up on his sister's distress, tears soon began to fill Flame's eyes. He couldn't believe that his father had raped Skylara. Magsirius had raped his own daughter. Those words swirled in Flame's mind, causing his legs to shake violently. He began to hyperventilate as he imagined the torment Skylara had been through. All the injustice he and his siblings were forced to live with tore at Flame's heart, and once again he yearned to fly away from it all.

Meanwhile behind a boulder a pink dragoness sat. Her two brothers had completely forgotten she was in the room. Ember gasped as she heard what had happened to Skylara. Guilt tore at Ember as she realized that Skylara had been punished because of her, her legs began to shake, and she collapsed. In that moment she realized she had to find a way to save her older sister, after all Skylara would save her if it was possible. With those thoughts Ember came up with a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

ES Chapter 3

Authors note: If anyone is reading this story please review it! Hell, insult my story if you want to, I just want to know if it's being read. I think I scared off any potential reviewers because of how bad my first story was… anyways; your review doesn't even have to make sense, just say something in a review!

Now to the story…

Night had fallen over the volcano, which meant now was the time for Ember to put her plan in to action. Ember crept through a narrow tunnel, making sure that her foot steps were quiet. Clumps of ash collided with her face, and she had to put a paw over her nose to prevent herself from sneezing. Ember eyed a crevice with a large height, and a narrow width. The pink dragoness darted through it.

She fell through the air, and roughly struck the stone ground beneath her. Ashes flew towards Ember, and momentarily blinded her.

"Who's there?" A voice cried out fearfully, Ember winced as she recognized the voice of Skylara.

"It's only me." Ember replied to her sister.

"Ember! What are you doing here?" Skylara gasped, abruptly pulling herself off the floor and in to a sitting position.

"I had to speak to you, so I could apologize about what I said to you earlier…" Ember muttered. She didn't have the heart to speak of how Skylara was raped.

Skylara smiled, and walked over to where Ember stood, she then spoke to her younger sister.

"Come to my nest, we can talk there."

"Okay." Ember replied.

The two dragonesses crawled over to a medium sized clump of ash. Like Ember, Skylara slept in an ash pile. Skylara dug through the ashes until she saw bare stone ground; she then lowered herself on to the warm stone, and sighed in contentment.

"Life may be hard for us, but these minor comforts are definitely worth it."

"Are warm rocks really worth the hell we live in?" Ember asked. She had a hard time believing that anyone would choose to suffer just so they could rest on an overheated stone floor.

Skylara looked hesitant for a moment before responding.

"This is our life Ember, and it will never get any better. We have to take whatever enjoyment we can take if we are to survive. After all if we have nothing to care about, then we will loose the will to live."

"How can you loose what you don't have?" Ember asked, fury at her predicament burning her.

"You don't understand that we are lucky to have a father…" Skylara whispered.

"Are we lucky!" Ember snapped, her voice rising to a furious wail. "Are we lucky that everyday that goes by, we are beaten? Is it good fortune that we live in fear of the dawn? Is it justice that our father rapes his own daughters?"

Skylara drew back as she heard her sister's final words, and her black eyes filled with turmoil. The blue dragoness's paws began to tremble, and her mouth gapped open slightly. Tears fell from her eyes, and dampened the ash that she and her sister lay in. She tried to speak, but no words flowed past her lips, only strange sounds of shock.

"I know what he did to you Sky…" Ember rasped softly, tears filling her eyes. "There was no reason for him to have put you through that. Listen to me; you have to get out of here. You are the oldest out of our siblings, which means you have the largest chance of staying alive in the world outside. I don't want you to be punished anymore because of me, please try your best to escape…"

A sudden weakness apprehended Ember's mind and body, causing her legs to crumble beneath her. Ember fell in to the ash, and choked. So much sorrow filled her, and in that moment she wanted to die. Skylara had often told her that life could only get so terrible before it changed for the better, until she to had given up hope. Ember was convinced that her sister had unintentionally lied about life getting better. She suddenly felt a smooth scaled tail rest upon on her head and rub it; the motion was slightly soothing to Ember.

"Ember please don't cry. It wasn't your fault that father raped me, it was mine. I was the one who disobeyed him." Skylara blurted suddenly.

"Only because you were protecting me!" Ember choked out, her voice thick with tears of anguish.

Skylara sighed in sorrow, before singing a lullaby to Ember in an effort to sooth her.

"Hush now Ember, all will be well, someday our torment will cease…" Skylara sang softly. Ember decided to join in on her sister's lullaby.

"Then we'll fly free, amongst the clouds, soft sun on our backs. We will see the magic we've both dreamed of, and marvel at the world together…"

The two sisters sang together now, creating a soft sounding harmony.

All will be safe, all will be well, we'll marvel at the world together, its magic will fill our heart and soul, and its magic will bind us together…"

Ember then created her own verse in that moment, one that described her emotions very well.

"And then we'll stay together, never to be parted. The world may try to stop us, it may seek to divide us, but when we are together we can not be beat. We may become distant, like the stars of our dreamt heaven, but our hearts are bound together, and will never be divided…"

Ember ceased singing as she struck that final note; she then spoke to her sister in her regular tone.

"Please Skylara you have to fly away, I swear that I will come to you when the time is right, but I can't let you suffer anymore…"

Skylara looked hesitant for a moment before speaking.

"If this is your wish Ember then I will grant it. But please come with me to the lava ocean, and we can say our goodbyes there.

"Okay" Ember replied.

The two girls traveled through many different tunnels in their volcanic home until they came across the ocean of lava. Ember almost fell in because she couldn't see the ground beneath her do to the darkness. Luckily Skylara had caught the pink dragoness.

"This is why I worry about you…" Skylara puffed nervously.

"I'll be fine." Ember muttered. She had obviously failed to show Skylara that she was responsible.

"Okay, but promise me you won't let father kill you or our brothers while I'm gone." Skylara choked out.

"I promise." Ember replied solemnly. She was glad her sister was escaping, and yet grief flooded her as she thought of never seeing her sister again. _"But I will see her again! I promised her didn't I? _Ember thought.

Skylara smiled at Ember, and then wrapped her wings around the pink dragoness in a tight embrace. A single tear rolled off her cheek as she murmured the words, "I'll miss you…"

"I'll miss you to, good luck Lara." Ember replied, tears streaming down her own face.

Skylara broke away from Ember, and leapt towards the ocean of lava. She then beat her wings franticly, pulling herself upward. Skylara spread her wings, and sailed across the molten pit, shouting one last farewell to Ember.

Meanwhile, a broad and powerful dragon stood in the shadows, observing the activities at the ocean of lava. He barred his teeth angrily, and his amber eyes blazed. Skylara had escaped him, and it was all because of that wretched dragoness Ember. Magsirius turned himself way, and walked to his personal chamber. He then lied down and pondered how he would punish Ember.

Authors note: Yeah I'm clearly desperate for reviews. I just want to know if people are actually reading my story…

PS: For anyone who is interested, the song Ember and Skylara sang goes to the tune of "Little Fall of Rain" from the musical Les Miserables


	4. Chapter 4

ES chapter four

Magsirius paced across the floor of his main chamber, kicking up ash and stone in frustration. He was waiting for his sons Magma and Flame to come in so he could train them, and he was waiting for Ember so he could punish her.

A night had passed since Skylara's escape, and all that night Magsirius had felt frustration burning him, making him unable to sleep. He vowed that he would put Ember in her place for her disobedience. A soft clicking sound on the floor caught his attention, and he turned to see three young dragons walk in to the room, two male, and one female.

"It's about time you got here!" Magsirius snarled.

"We're sorry father; we didn't intend to be late…" Flame muttered.

Magsirius waved his tail, dismissing Flame's words, he then told Flame to grab a boulder that sat in the far back of the room. Flame picked up a smooth bulky boulder off the ground, and brought it to his father. Magsirius nodded in approval before speaking.

"Place it on your back!" he commanded.

Flame looked at his father in confusion, not understanding why his father was telling him to do this. Surely Magsirius could see that Flame would be injured if he did as he was told?

Magsirius raised his tail and struck Flame, causing the small red dragon to roughly strike his chosen boulder.

"Place the boulder on your back!" Magsirius commanded sharply. Flame nodded, mute from terror, and placed the heavy boulder on his back. Magsirius watched in satisfaction as Flame's legs quivered.

Flame tried to hold up the boulder, but his legs collapsed beneath him, pitching the young dragon to the floor. Magsirius growled in disapproval.

"STAND!" Magsirius roared. Flame shuddered weakly before speaking.

"I can not father…"

Magsirius glared venomously at Flame, and then lifted the boulder off of his back. Magsirius raised his tail, and struck his son roughly. Flame collided roughly with the boulders on the other side of the chamber. Magsirius watched in satisfaction as his son clutched at his head in agony.

"That should teach you to obey me."

"How could you do that!" Ember snapped ferociously. "It was physically impossible for him to lift that boulder; you had no right to do that to him!"

"You speak of rights…" Magsirius growled hatefully.

Ember glared up at him, green eyes blazing with anger. Magsirius looked down at Ember, scooped up Flame's boulder, and pitched it on to the dragoness's back. Ember bared her teeth as the boulder struck her. She stiffened her legs in an effort to keep from collapsing. Perspiration dripped from her face, and landed in her eyes. Tears began to fall from her eyes as well. Her legs started to tremble, and she reared up in an effort to keep from toppling over.

Magsirius stared at his daughter in shock, not expecting the young dragoness to be able to handle the boulder. The sight made him all the more furious at his son.

"Good…" Magsirius purred, "Now fly in to the air with the boulder on your back."

Ember glanced up in shock, her expression then changed to one of disgust, and she began to beat her wings. Magsirius drew back as he saw Ember rose slightly in to the air.

"How is this possible?" Magsirius muttered. He knew that it was impossible for dragons of Ember's age to fly with boulder on their backs; after all he himself had tried to do so once, and failed.

Ember continued to rise up, with the boulder on her back. Her whole body was trembling violently, and her wings began to tear. Green eyes glowing with determination, Ember continued to beat her wings. The beating of her wings ceased as Ember struck the ceiling of the cave; she then tumbled roughly to the floor. The boulder struck the floor, and cracks appeared in it. Magsirius could only stare in shock.

* * *

><p>Ember lay on the floor, and gasped for breath. Her wings felt like they were torn, and the world seemed to spin in rapid circles. Ember was dimly aware of her youngest brother Magma standing over her.<p>

"Emby?" Magma asked his eyes wide with awe and fear.

Ember tried to reply, but could only gasp as her body continued its violent shuddering. Black spots blurred her vision, and Ember forced herself in to a sitting position. Ember noticed a blurry orange speck standing by the boulders in the back of the cave. She blinked a few times and noticed the speck was her father. Ember felt her heart leap and pound violently. Her discomfort grew larger as her stomach twisted itself in to a knot. Horror flooded her as she saw Magsirius standing over Flame.

Ember tried to call out, but retched all over the stone floor. The former contents of Ember's stomach sizzled on the burning ground. Ember collapsed and covered her eyes. She knew there was nothing she could do to help Flame. She curled up on herself as she heard a loud banging sound. Screams and snarls filled her ears, and a cracking sound pierced her heart. Ember stayed curled up, as she listened to the sounds of her younger brother being beaten.

* * *

><p>Blow after blow rained down on him, sending pain through him. Flame winced as he heard the sound of his bones breaking. A wave of pain followed each gruesome cracking sound. His vision blurred as the pain threatened to snatch his consciousness, Flame wished that he could loose consciousness so he could escape the pain. The red dragon was dimly aware of his little brother screaming.<p>

More pain filled Flame, and he felt his scales grow moist. A warm, thick and sticky liquid covered him. Flame felt his stomach twist as he realized he was covered in his own blood. He gasped in agony as he felt some of his scaled flesh get torn away from him. Tears filled the dragon's eyes as the brutal beating continued.

"Flame! Brother! NO!" Magma shrieked in a voice thick with horror and anguish. The little dragon was trembling as he watched his older brother get beaten. He began to cry as he heard his brother's bones crack, and his flesh tear.

The sound of his little brother crying tore at Flame's heart. Flame wanted to go to the young dragon, and tell him he was alright, despite the fact that he felt as if most of his flesh had been torn off of him. He wanted to hold Magma close to him, and sing him lullabies and tell him stories. Magma was the greatest light in Flame's dismal life, and to hear the young dragon cry in sorrow and grief for him was heart wrenching.

"Magma…" Flame murmured weakly, tears rolling down his face, and sizzling on the ground. Flame tried to block out the sound of his little brother's cries, but the shrieks continued to assail his ears.

The harsh blows ceased suddenly, and Flame cried from relief. His relief changed to terror as he realized why he was no longer being assaulted. Flame saw his father standing over Magma, his tail raised to strike. Flame screamed in anguish as he heard a loud cracking sound. He wept bitterly as he watched his little brother fall. The tortured dragon felt his heart grow cold, as he saw Magsirius picked up Magma in his claws, and drag the young dragon away.

Flame stayed by the boulders he was thrown into. He didn't get up or move, he had no will to. Caring for Magma and protecting him had been Flame's sole purpose in life, now that Magma was dead; there was nothing left for Flame. A numbing chill tore at him, and his heart twisted painfully, causing spasms to run through his body. He couldn't believe Magma was dead. Surely he would see his little brother when they went to sleep? He would be able to sing the young boy a lullaby, and curl up close to him. Then they would guess about what they would dream that night, and they would count the cracks in the cave roof. A single tear rolled down Flame's cheek as he realized he was lying to himself, and that when he saw Magma, the small dragon would be a cold, lifeless, corpse.

The world swayed back in forth in a disorienting motion. Images of the past danced in Flame's vision, showing how he and Magma used to play together. The red dragon had the illusion of lying in soft grass, and yet not even its sweet scent could rouse him from his grief. He sighed in agony, and then let out a heart chilling cry of loss.

The sounds of the cry resonated off the walls, sending chills down Flame's spine. The bloodied dragon began to weep bitterly as he thought about what had been lost. Flame recoiled suddenly as he felt something curl up beside him.

"Flame are you alright?" Ember rasped.

Flame was shocked to hear the sound of his sister's voice. The voice that once sounded so soft and sweet was now rough and harsh. There was so much strain in it that Flame was surprised Ember didn't loose her voice.

"I am not fucking alright!" Flame snarled at Ember. A sudden fury tore at Flame, and in that moment he hated his sister. He wanted to lunge at Ember and cut her open, wanted to hear her shrieks fill the air. The desire to feel her blood spill over his claws and face sent Flame in to a cold sweat. His stomach growled with a hunger that could not be sated. The part of Flame's mind that wasn't filled with bloodlust and grief told him that he blamed Ember for Magma's death. In this moment Flame wanted to blame anyone and everyone for Magma's death, he wanted the world to feel the anguish and loss he felt.

Flame leapt at Ember, his claws raking across her face. Pleasure filled him as he felt the blood spray in to his face, he felt even more satisfied when he saw the look of pure terror in his sister's eyes. Flame grinned maliciously as he watched Ember touch her face.

"What was that for?" Ember asked in an agonized whisper.

"For letting him die…" Flame murmured in a deranged tone.

Ember stared blankly for a moment, tears welling up in her emerald eyes. The pink dragoness franticly ran out of the tunnel, leaving Flame alone.

* * *

><p>Ember ran through her home until she came across the ocean of lava. The pink dragoness ceased abruptly before she could topple in to the liquid fire. She placed a paw on her face once more, and felt the blood trickling from the gash Flame had given her. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest as she remembered the look of hatred in her brother's gaze.<p>

Tears spilled over the rims of her eyes, rolling down her cheek and mingling with the blood on her face. Ember stared in to the lava, and tried to grasp what had happened. Her youngest brother was dead, and her oldest brother wanted her dead, because he blamed her for Magma's death. Ember dangled her paw in to the liquid fire beneath her, and let it burn.

Ember stepped closer to the ocean of lava, and felt her other front paw fall over the edge. The burning filled Ember with agony, and yet it was not scalding enough to melt the ice that rose up around her heart. She took a few more steps, sending herself in to the burning ocean. The lava filled her with a searing pain, yet her heart still felt cold. Ember felt her scales crack and shrivel, and blood flowed free, dripping in to the liquid fire that she now sat in.

The pain intensified, causing her vision to blur. Ember beat her wings, and pulled herself to the bank of the molten ocean. She gripped the cracked, rust colored ground, and hauled herself out of the fire. Ember shivered as she collapsed on to the burning ground. She cried out in pain as she watched pieces of her blackened flesh crumble before her eyes, and fall to the floor.

The dead, scaly flesh, burned on the blazing floor, and blood began to rain down on it, turning it from black to a dark shade of red. Ember gasped as the blood continued to spill from her. Slow yet painful spasms took hold of Ember as reality laid its cold claw upon her.

Despite all the hell she had lived through, she had never known what it was like to be truly alone. Despite the fact that she couldn't see it, there was light in her dismal life. The lights had been none other then her siblings. Everything that Ember had taken for granted in her life started to seem like the most valuable possession in the world, but now she had lost them all…

Skylara, sent away for her protection, Magma, died at the hands of Magsirius, Flame, her dear precious Flame, now hated her and wanted her dead. The spasms began to quicken their pace, taking possession of every part of her. Ember began to hyperventilate, the pain of loss taking hold of her heart.

In these terrible moments, she realized that when she fell in to the ocean of lava, she had tried to kill herself. Tears flooded Ember's eyes and collided brutally with the floor. A sizzling sound echoed in Ember's ears, reminding her of the cracking sound she heard when Flame was being beaten. Ember began to sob uncontrollably, unable to console herself. The tears and sobs ceased abruptly when she had no more strength left to cry.

The small pink dragoness sat on the burning ground, letting ice gnaw and tear at her heart. She had nothing left to live for, and yet she could not die. In that moment Ember hated everything in the world. She hated her brother, hated her sister, hated her late mother, and hated her father, she hated her life and the fact that she had failed to die, and most of all she hated herself. Ember rose to her paws, a strange power filling her. A cold realization came over the distraught dragoness, and that realization showed her that she had nothing left to live for.

"I have nothing to loose…" Ember whispered in a guttural voice. Perhaps now that she had nothing to lose other then her own life, she was in a strange way, finally free.

The ice around her heart swelled up painfully in her chest, and Ember trotted off to face Magsirius.

* * *

><p>Authors notes: This is where Ember's Tale truly takes a darker turn. I doubt it can get any darker then this though...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

ES chapter 5

Five months had passed since the horrific incident of Magma's death. The cold heartache of loosing her brother had fully consumed Ember now, driving her to insanity. For many nights she lie awake, cackling to herself, and rolling in the ash she slept in. whenever her father called to her Ember would come willingly, no longer caring what he did to her. Magsirius would rape and beat his daughter, and Ember would simply laugh manically, ranting and raving about how life was nothing more then damnation.

Her dismal life consisted of training in the day time and indescribable horrors in the night. For five months Ember hadn't spoken to Flame, she had simply seen him in training on occasions. Each time she passed her brother was a dagger to her heart. She wanted to speak to him, tell him she was sorry that she failed him, and yet Ember knew her words would fall on deaf ears. Her brother never would forgive her, and she hated him for that fact, hated him for all the heart wrenching misery he was causing her.

And to make matters worse, the training that Ember and Flame had to go through had gotten tougher. The two dragons had to fly long distances with boulders attached to their backs. Often times they were sent to fly over the ocean of lava, therefore if they couldn't stay in the air with the boulder, they would burn. Every time Ember flew over the lava, she would think of Skylara, and the ache in her heart would tear at her once more.

What little shreds of sanity Ember once had were quickly eradicated as an insistent grief consumed her. Despite all the horrors she had suffered there was an upside in her life. Ember had been strengthened by her grief, and was no longer afraid of her father. There were times where she would disobey him, and he would beat her. When ever she was beaten, the pink dragoness would simply laugh in a high pitched shrieking tone, screeching words of very little sense.

Ember was jolted out of these thoughts as she padded to the obstacle course her father had set up. The pink dragoness stared in disgust as she saw sharp bladed axes swinging from the cave roof, and geysers of lava erupting.

"Seriously?" Ember asked, glaring at Magsirius. It should have been obvious that no young dragon would be able to succeed at this challenge, and yet her idiotic blind father still forced her to do these pointless tasks.

Magsirius growled at Ember, and swatted at her with his paw. Ember saw the attack, and leapt in to the air, nimbly dodging. Magsirius smirked maliciously as an ax swung towards his daughter. Ember beat her wings, hovering by the ax; the green eyed dragoness didn't even try to move as the blade swung toward her.

Ember took a deep breath as the blade drew near, and blasted the ax with flood of black fire. She watched in satisfaction as the weapon fell into the ocean of lava, and burnt to cinders.

Ember smirked at her father, and was filled with sadistic pleasure as he glared at her with hatred. The pink dragoness turned away as the sound of paw steps caught her attention. A numbing hatred filled her as she watched Flame walk towards her.

The red dragon hadn't been doing so great ever since Magma's death. His once bright colored red and gold scales had turned dull, causing his red scales to look like dried blood. His wings had tears in them, and he walked with a limp. His golden eyes were always looking around in suspicion, as if he thought someone would sneak up on him and kill him. Ember couldn't help but snort at her brother's hideous appearance.

Flame whipped around and snarled at Ember, his dull eyes gaining a hateful light. "Just what the hell are you sniggering at?" Flame roared.

"The fact that you look like shit." Ember replied, her voice filled with venom. These had been the first words the siblings had said to each other in five months. There had been a time where Ember hoped Flame would forgive her, but reality continued to show that her brother would always hate her.

Flame growled in resentment, and sprang at Ember, aiming at her throat. Ember shot a blast of black fire at him, causing her brother to collapse. Magsirius watched the pair intently. Perhaps he would choose which one of his children were worthy of staying with him based on this fight.

"Yes…" Magsirius thought to himself, "The winner will be my new apprentice,"

Flame rose off the ground, his body covered in burn marks. Ember shook her tail, signaling for Flame to strike her again. The red dragon took the bait, and with a furious snarl, leapt on top of Ember.

Ember screeched in agony as her brother's claws sunk in to her flesh, once again her heartache returned. Flame bit down hard on Ember's neck, hoping to break it, but Ember rolled over on to her back, crushing Flame. Ember leapt to her feet, and blasted her brother with a wave of ice. Flame shielded himself with his wings.

Fury flooded Ember at the fact that Flame had dared to attack her. The five months of hell she lived through had been because of him. Ember closed her eyes, and felt a strange burning sensation inside her stomach. The burning escalated, until it consumed her whole body. Ember opened her eyes, and rose in to the air. Dark fire swirled around her, and filled the cavern. Ember brought herself crashing to the floor, and unleashed a wave of dark magic. Magsirius shielded himself as the blast leapt toward him as well as Flame.

Flame tried to escape the blast, but was held in place by tendrils of dark magic wrapping around him. Cold satisfaction filled Ember as she watched her brother crash against a stone wall as the dark magic struck him. The young red dragon fell unconscious, and Magsirius walked toward him, and grabbed him in his claws.

"What are you going to do with him?" Ember asked, remembering what happened the last time she saw a little dragon carried away by her father. She briefly wondered why she should care about Flame's fate, and yet she was still curious.

Magsirius didn't reply, he simply flew across the ocean of lava, with Flame in his arms.

A sudden chill took over Ember as she watched the last of her family fall to Magsirius. The pink dragoness was well aware of the fact that she had condemned her brother to this fate, and yet she felt no guilt, she simply felt sorrow that she and her brother had grown so far apart.

"Why Flame… Why did you blame me for Magma's fate? You and I both know it was all father's fault!" Ember's voice cracked as she spoke, and the guilt she had been lacking struck her like a tidal wave. Perhaps if she just apologized, Flame would not have been lost.

Turmoil flooded over Ember as she thought about all that had gone wrong, and she felt a strange mixture of emotions take over her. For five months her heart had been stone, yet now it trembled. A wave of sorrow and guilt washed over her, she felt as if a dam that had blocked off her emotions had shattered, pitching her in to a flash flood of sensations she would rather not feel. Tears leaked from her eyes and sizzled on the scalding ground. Ember threw her head back and wailed, mourning for her brothers and her sister.

The young dragoness's chest heaved as emotional agony ran through her, threatening to shred her. Her paws trembled violently, forcing the dragoness on her knees. Violent sobs racked her body, causing her to gasp for breath. Ember had no clue how long she had been crying, but when the tears and choking emotions finally died away, she was left feeling numb.

The numbness was abruptly replaced by a burning heat as sudden feelings of determination flooded her. Ember then decided that she would save her brother, and apologize for her failure to protect Magma. She didn't expect Flame to forgive her, but at least if she apologized her conscious wouldn't weigh her down so much.

The pink dragoness beat her wings, and flew after her father.

* * *

><p>Flame stirred and awoke to find himself chained to a heavy boulder in the training halls. The red dragon stretched his stiff muscles, and winced as pain flooded over him, he then collapsed to the floor as he remembered what had happened to him.<p>

He had been attacked by his sister Ember, and had nearly been killed by her. Flame expected rage to consume him, but was shocked when he only felt sorrow. Flame pondered about the odd feeling for a moment, before realizing that he was depressed that Ember attacked him.

"I miss her…" Flame rasped, tears filling his eyes. "I miss her, and she's gone because I drove her off…"

The words Flame spoke sent shudders of loss through his body, and the dragon burst out with a confession that he had once been scared to make.

"I drove her off with my hate and my blame! I drove off the last person who cared for me! It was my duty to protect her even though I'm younger, and it is my duty because she is my sister and I love her!"

Flame began to weep uncontrollably as he thought about how he had Failed Ember and Magma. Grief at what he lost consumed him. He no longer even knew why he blamed Ember for Magma's death, and if he were completely honest, he never even knew why from the start.

A cold voice interrupted Flame's soliloquy. "How touching, it's a real pity that your slut of a sister won't be able to hear you apologize to her."

Flame leapt up and yanked on his chain as Magsirius glared down at him. The red dragon began to hyperventilate as he realized there was no way to escape. Magsirius raised his paw to slit Flame open, but withdrew suddenly.

Flame watched in astonishment as his father roared in agony. He was about to ask Magsirius what was wrong when a small pink dragoness darted up to him.

"Ember!" Flame gasped. This was the last dragon he expected to see.

"You can fight me later Flame, but let me free you first!" Ember said tearing the chain off of Flame. The world seemed to spin as Flame realized he had a chance to apologize to his sister.

Magsirius roared in outrage when Flame was released from the chains her wore. The orange scaled dragon roared once more, and charged towards Flame and Ember.

"Follow my lead!" Ember commanded, beating her wings and leaping on top of Magsirius's head.

Flame followed his sister, and landed on his father's head. The red and gold dragon wasted no time in sinking his claws in to Magsirius's flesh. Magsirius reared up, and shook, trying desperately to shake his children off of his head. Ember released her grip suddenly, and flew in to the air. Flame followed, assuming that his sister knew what to do.

The two dragons beat their wings franticly, trying desperately to fly across the ocean of lava. Unfortunately Magsirius was on the siblings trail, swatting at them with his paws, and blasting fire at them. Ember and Flame flew through a narrow tunnel that they had never seen before, and escaped their father. When the two dragons emerged on the other side of the cave, they were shocked to see a large circle of glowing light. The light was purple in coloration, and silver stars danced inside of it.

"Maybe we should turn back…" Flame suggested, unease flooding hi as he looked at the lights, Ember however appeared not to have heard him, for she was diving towards the light.

"Ember come back!" Flame called, charging after his sister, much to his horror Flame felt himself being sucked in to the light. The red dragon franticly beat his wings, but ceased as he was sucked in to the swirling vortex. Flame felt as if he were drowning, he tried to catch his breath, but was unable to as air rushed around him, snatching his breath away. The dragon curled in on himself, and let the forces tear at him.

Flame was filled with the sensation of falling, and a sharp pain erupted in his head. Suddenly blackness took over his vision.


	6. A new friend

When Ember awoke, she found herself in a strange place, a place filled with soft, leafy objects she hadn't expected to see outside of her mother's stories.

"Ga-gra- grass!" Ember exclaimed in shock. Her paws began to tremble as she cast her gaze on the soft blades. Tears filled her eyes as she looked upon the beautiful grass stalks, memories of her mother assailing her. She remembered a time and place where grass was real and not a story; after all she had once lived in a field like this with her mother before Magma was born.

The sweet scent of grass filled her nostrils, and reminded her of a day in the spring time when she and her mother had played together. Oh how she yearned for those times…

Two dragons walked side by side, tall stalks of grass and dandelions brushing their legs softly. One dragoness had long fox like legs, and violet scales. Her pale blue eyes looked upon the world, and radiated with an innocent bliss that was so rarely found. The smaller dragoness had pink scales and green eyes, which stared at the world in childlike wonder. The small dragoness gasped as a tiny butterfly flew by.

The young dragoness lifted her paw, and gently caught the butterfly.

"Ohwe…" the child giggled, as she analyzed the beauty of the creature she held in her paw. The butterfly had small violet wings, with tiny blue and orange dots. The small insect reared up suddenly, and touched its head to the dragoness's snout. The child giggled in delight as she felt the butterfly nuzzling her.

"Oh, do you like that butterfly Ember?" the taller dragoness asked her child.

Ember didn't reply, for she was to busy nuzzling the butterfly. The tall dragoness giggled softly in delight as she watched her daughter play with the butterfly. This was Ember's first time outside the den, and violet wanted this day to be sacred to the child.

The butterfly flicked an antenna at Ember, and then flew off.

"Bwy bwy butterfwy!" the two year old dragoness exclaimed, waving her paw in farewell to her friend.

Violet smiled at her daughter, and then rested her tail on Ember's shoulder.

"Come on sweetie, let's go see the flowers!" Violet said enthusiastically.

"Fwoers!" Ember replied happily. The two dragons then entered a large field of flowers.

Bright purple flowers decorated the ground, each one waving gently in the breeze; it seemed to Ember that they were greeting her.

"Hello pretty fwoers!" Ember exclaimed, darting in to the field and rolling in the flowers. She giggled happily as the flowers rubbed against her scales, radiating a sweet scent. The sun shone down on Ember, and illuminated her pink scales. The time she spent with her mother in that field had been one of the best days of her life, she would have savored it even more if she knew that it would be one of the last days she would be happy.

Ember was jolted out of her memories, and she dragged her gaze away from the grass. The young dragoness couldn't bear to look at the beautiful stalks that stood before her, for she couldn't bear to remember a time when she was happy. Tears filled her eyes once more, and rolled off of her cheeks.

"Mama, you promised you would always be with me, and you weren't; yet, now I realize that it doesn't matter, for we are together again…"

In a strange way, Ember had reunited with her mother. The stalks of grass had brought the two together again by making Ember remember her mother.

"We will meet again someday Mama, in a grassy field like this one. We will play together like we did before, and we'll never be parted…"

Ember wiped the tears from her eyes, and cast her gaze to the sky. The young dragoness gasped in shock as she saw fluffy white plumes floating in the sky. They looked like ash plumes, except they were white in coloration.

"What are they?" Ember whispered in confusion. She admired the small white plumes beauty, yet she still wished she knew what they were.

A loud squawking sound caused the dragoness to leap in to the air, and she stared in resentment at a strange feathered creature.

"What is this place?" Ember muttered, she then looked around and realized she couldn't see her brother.

"Flame!" Ember cried out in fear. She had just saved her brother, she couldn't loose him again! The dragoness gazed around desperately, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Her paw trembled as she thought about what could have happened to Flame. Tears of grief and agony rolled down her cheeks, as she wondered if Flame had died. Ember scolded herself for despairing, and continued her desperate search. She went limp with relief as she saw her brother lying in a patch of grass that had white plumes attached to their top. She crawled over to her brother, and sneezed as some fuzzy white objects stuck to her nose.

Flame stirred and looked at Ember, his eyes narrowed in exhaustion.

"Ugh, Ember where are we…?" Flame asked groggily.

"I don't know, but were not in the volcano anymore, that's for certain."

The two siblings sat in silence, not quite registering what Ember had said. Suddenly joy filled the siblings as they realized that they were no longer at the volcano. No longer did they have to fear their father, and no longer did they have to fight one another. Perhaps now they could live in peace, without having to fear for their lives.

A smile graced Flame's lips as he realized that he had nothing to fear anymore. The red dragon leapt in to the air, and screeched his joy to the world. His joyful scream filled the air, sending birds flying in to the sky.

Ember giggled cheerfully, relieved and blissful beyond words that her brother was so happy. The young pink dragoness hadn't expected to see her brother smile again, especially after Magma had died, and yet here she was in a strange land, watching her brother leap and twirl in delight. Tears of happiness leaked from her eyes and fell to the ground. A strange type of ecstasy filled her as her tears did not sizzle or burn.

Shock pulsed through Ember as she realized that she felt bliss. She hadn't experienced an emotion like it in so long, that she almost forgot what happiness was. The feeling swelled inside Ember, granting strength to her paws and wings. Ember leapt in and cheered as well, before collapsing to the ground, and rolling around in the soft grass.

Various wild flowers rubbed on her scales, filling her nose with soothing scents. Ember closed her eyes for a brief moment, letting the bliss she felt warm her. She wondered how she could have come to this beautiful place. one day she was hated and tormented by her father, being bloodied and beaten on a daily basis, the next she was swept in to a vortex, and taken to a world that reminded her so much of her mother.

Ember wanted to leap in to the air and twirl again, yet she noticed that Flame had stopped spinning. The pink dragoness watched as her brother darted through the fields, and over to a low hanging willow tree.

"Hey Ember, come up here!" Flame called as he climbed up the base of the willow tree. Ember pulled herself in to an upright position, and darted over to the tree to join her brother.

The two dragons stayed in the tree for hours, and played on its branches. Ember would bat at the soft leaves with jagged edges, and Flame would scratch at the bark. The two dragons would also pluck the leaves and throw them at one another, trying to knock each other out of the tree. These games continued until Flame noticed a small red fruit dangling over one of the branches, and bit in to it.

"Flame, don't! It could be poison!" Ember called out, fear flooding her. How could her brother have done something so idiotic, when they knew nothing about this place and what dangers it held!

"It's not poison." Flame replied through a mouthful of fruit, "Its sweet!"

Ember felt her stomach clench, and then heard it growl loudly. Ember sighed in annoyance, and then decided to take a taste of the fruit, after all how bad could it be if Flame was still alive? Shock flooded the young dragoness as a burst of flavor exploded over her tongue. Flame was right about the fruit being sweet, but it also had a strange juicy flavor to it, and some of the juice stuck to her snout. Ember stopped munching on the fruit when she heard her brother gasp.

"What's wrong Flame?" Ember asked through a mouthful of fruit.

"E-Ember-lo-look at the sky!" Flame stammered in horror. Unease filled Ember as she watched her younger brother tremble.

Ember looked up at the sky, and felt fear wash over her as she saw it. The once pale blue sky now had a bright orange hue, and even worse was the fact that she could see a crimson speck in the distance.

"Blood…" Ember thought fearfully.

"The sky is on fire!" Ember screamed.

The two siblings dashed out of the tree they roosted in, and darted beneath its roots. Ember curled up on a pile of moss, and trembled, the pink dragoness couldn't erase the blood red speck from her mind. Flame sat by a tree root, and wrapped his wings around himself. Ember shut her eyes tightly, and prayed for the fire to vanish.

* * *

><p>A cold blanket of horror rested upon Flame as he thought about what he had seen. Someone had set the sky on fire! How was that even possible? And to make matters worse, he was trapped with his sister Ember. Flame didn't mind being around his sister, however he was confused about why she saved him, and that confusion sent a strange burst of agony in to the young dragon. It hadn't even been a day since he wanted her dead, and yet she saved his life.<p>

A cold claw of guilt tore at Flame's heart as he realized what hell he had put his sister through. He had blamed her for Magma's death, and yet he was equally at fault. "I tried to kill her, and she saved me." That thought sent waves of guilt and confusion through Flame, and he felt as if burning claws were tearing at his heart and brain. Someone you tortured wasn't supposed to forgive you, they were supposed to hate you, and want you dead, so why did Ember save him?

The guilt rose inside of Flame, and he felt bile rise in his throat. He realized now that he was a monster, all his life Ember had shown him compassion, and kindness, and he repaid her by trying to kill her. His stomach churned in disgust as he realized how ungrateful he was. It was bad enough that he was ungrateful, and yet he had crossed the line by trying to kill Ember.

"Monster, coward, murderer, you would see your sister dead and you wouldn't care!" a voice snarled at Flame.

The young red dragon began to tremble as he heard the voices. They were right; he had no right to live when he would so easily take the life of his sister without feeling any remorse. Tears filled his eyes as the voices continued to snarl at him. His stomach churned violently, like an ocean striking a rocky shore. Flame clenched his teeth together, in an effort to prevent himself from retching. The shame and guilt of his sins tore at him mercilessly, making his heart pound violently. Flame heard the sound of air rushing in and out of his jaws, and realized that he was hyperventilating.

"Flame, are you alright?" Ember asked worriedly. Flame collapsed to the ground as more guilt struck him.

"I'm fine Ember…" He rasped, his voice choking up with sobs.

"If you're concerned about the fire, you don't have to worry. We'll be safe inside this tree you know." Ember assured.

"I'll be fine." Flame replied, turning away so Ember couldn't see his face.

Even now Ember worried about him, even after all that had happened.

"Okay…" Ember replied uncertainly before closing her eyes and resting.

"I tried to kill her, and she saved me…" Flame muttered aloud and yet quietly so Ember wouldn't hear. Simply being around her set his soul ablaze with guilt. Flame knew what must be done, and yet it pained him to think about.

"I can't stay with her anymore. As soon as the fire dies I'll fly away." Flame thought to himself. "But fly where?"

Flame had no clue where he was at, let alone any place that he could live, the only safe spot he could think of was staying with his sister Ember.

"But I can't stay!" Flame's mind wailed. The red dragon suddenly felt a bitter sense of envy toward his sister. Why should she sleep so well while his own mind was torn apart by torment? The cat's claw of guilt returned to him, tearing at him so strongly that he felt as if his chest was splitting wide open. It was these dark and bitter thoughts that made it so Flame could no longer stay with her, after all, what if the dark thoughts grew too powerful, and he tried to kill Ember again?

In that moment Flame knew that he could no longer remain with his sister.

The dragon stepped away from his hiding spot, and turned his gaze to the burning sky. An odd pain filled him as he thought about leaving his sister, but he knew that he couldn't stay with her anymore.

"It's for her own protection." Flame murmured guiltily. The red dragon beat his wings, and rose in to the air. "Goodbye Ember." His heart and mind cried out as he rose in to the burning sky.

* * *

><p>A forest of shadows surrounded a pink dragoness, dark trees rising up every where. Grayish yellow blade of grass lined the ground, spiking the dragoness's paws and causing blood to flow forth. Tree branches waved in the air like skeletal fingers, attempting to grab the moon's eerie light, only to shrink back. Shrieks of torment and misery filled the air, sending a chill down the dragoness's spine.<p>

The dragoness ran through the forest, desperately trying to find her brother. She tried to call out, but her voice arose as a faded squeak. An eerie silver light trickled through the forest, often times blinding the pink dragoness. The creature collapsed at the base of a strange crystal. The crystal acted as some type of spire, and it radiated with dark magic, despite the obvious danger the crystal possessed the dragoness felt no fear of it.

"Take me to my brother…" she commanded in a slurred voice.

The crystal flashed and pulsated for a moment before revealing images. One image depicted a red and gold dragon flying over a roaring ocean, in his eyes were tidal waves of torment, tears leaked from his eyes as misery filled him. The pink dragoness shuddered as she saw that image, for she could feel the red dragon's agony as if it were her own.

The image changed suddenly, and revealed a blue and white dragoness with a blue robe draped over her back. The dragoness's black eyes were filled with sorrow, and grief, and her paws trembled. Her ribs jutted out painfully, as if she had not eaten in months. The dragoness followed a strange dragon through a forest, moonlight streaming down and illuminating her features.

"Ember, Flame, Magma, I will find you even if it means loosing all morality I have."

The pink dragoness wondered what the blue dragoness could mean, but had no time to wonder as the image shifted once more. Now the dark crystal showed the image of a red dragon. The red dragon wore metal chains around his paws, neck, and wings, preventing him from being able to escape. Another dragon stood behind the red one, placing a dark crystal upon his head.

The small red dragon barred his teeth in agony, and his eyes turned black. Many different images swirled in his eyes, revealing the dragon's memories. Sparks of dark magic swirled around his head, and the dragon trembled. The scales on his forehead split open, sending waves of crimson blood on to the ash covered ground. The creature screamed in unimaginable agony, and began to grow. The tiny dragon became more muscular, but didn't change all that much. The only noticeable difference was that his wings and tail grew longer.

"Rise my son," A voice growled softly, "And take revenge on the one who abandoned you to your fate, take your revenge on Ember!"

The images faded away, as did the shadowy forest, and Ember awoke to find herself under a small oak tree. The pink dragoness placed a paw on her chest, in an effort to stop her heart from beating so rapidly. The nightmare had taken its toll on her, leaving her more exhausted then she was before.

"Flame! Wake up!" Ember called in a croaky voice. There was no response.

Ember's paws began to tremble as she realized that her brother wasn't around. The ground seemed to dip and curve beneath Ember's paws, as she realized that Flame had abandoned her.

"It doesn't matter…" Ember muttered bitterly, "I can survive on my own."

Despite the words she had spoke, Flame's betrayal did matter to her, she wanted to know why her brother had abandoned her, and where he had gone. Ember dragged herself out from under the tree, and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the sky had become a pale blue color again. The pink dragoness sniffed at the ground, and searched any dirt patches for foot prints; she wanted to analyze any trace of her brother's whereabouts that she could find.

Once she was certain that Flame wasn't around, Ember leapt in to the air and searched the sky for any sign of her brother. Despite her desire to find Flame, Ember couldn't resist taking in all the beautiful sights that surrounded her. The grass seemed like a lush, sweet smelling carpeting, whilst the sky felt like a blanket, warming the earth with the sun, and containing fluffy clouds.

Ember gasped, as she flew through a cloud, only to remerge on the other side. The pink dragoness gasped once more as she found herself coated with water.

"The white plumes contain water?" Ember whispered, awestruck. The realization of clouds containing water gave Ember an odd idea, yet despite how odd her idea was, she was still eager to try it out.

Ember raced over to a cloud, and swatted it with her paw. Droplets of water leaked from the cloud like tears, and filled Ember's paws. Ember lifted her paw to her mouth, and drank the water she had caught. Chills ran down her spine as she felt the ice cold water run down her throat. She head never tasted anything so fresh before!

The pink dragoness continued to bat at the cloud, trying desperately to get more water. She wanted to feel the water pour down her throat, and eradicate all traces of smoke and ash that had ever been there. She wanted to use the clouds to cleanse herself of her sins. She wanted to be pure, innocent, and beautiful, like this cloud. The sound of laughter stopped Ember from batting at the cloud.

"Who's there?" Ember shouted. She felt her scales grow cold with terror as she wondered if her father had found her. She had just escaped, and now she was going to be taken back to the hell she lived in.

A small black dragon flew up to Ember, his blue eyes gleaming mischievously. Silver horns lined his head like a crown, and he had an ax at the base of his tail.

"What are you doing with that cloud?" the dragon asked scornfully.

"Cloud?" Ember questioned. Was that what the white plumes were called?

"Yeah, the white thing your slapping at." The black dragon said with a sneer.

"I'm trying to get water." Ember replied, trying to keep her tone neutral. She didn't particularly like the dragon's scornful tone, nor did she appreciate the arrogant way he carried himself.

"Seriously?" the dragon asked in disbelief.

"Yes!" Ember snapped. She really didn't want to be around this dragon.

The black dragon put a paw to his forehead and rubbed it, he then spoke to Ember.

"There are easier ways of getting water you know."

"There are?" Ember questioned, hoping this dragon wasn't deceiving her.

"Yes…" the black dragon muttered uncertainly.

"Okay, how can I get water?" Ember asked.

The black dragon looked at her for a moment, as if trying to find out if she was joking or not, he then spoke.

"There are streams all around this place, you don't even have to look for them, there just around."

"Can you lead me to the streams?" Ember asked.

"Are you new around here?" the dragon said, responding with a question of his own.

"Yes." Ember replied cheerfully, trying not to show how irritated she was with the stranger.

"That explains a lot…" the dragon muttered. He then spoke to Ember in a louder tone. "I guess I'll have to show you around, my names Mirikou by the way."

"I'm Ember."

"Well met Ember, shall we fly?"

The two dragons took off flying to the stream. Ember still didn't trust Mirikou, but she was glad she had someone to talk to; perhaps Mirikou would help her find her brother.

The two dragons landed in a bank of grass, and Ember stared as she saw water flowing lazily over a flat boulder.

"Well, here's the stream. Enjoy it, or not, I don't really care." Mirikou said, sprawling lazily in the grass.

Ember watched the river flow for a few minutes, before tentatively sticking her paw in. relief flooded her as her paw didn't burn.

"Well of course my paw didn't burn!" Ember scolded herself, "This is water, not lava!"

The pink dragoness then lowered herself inside the river, letting the cool water flow over her scales; she wished that Flame was with her to enjoy the stream. Ember leapt back in fright as an odd creature leapt out of the water. The creature had bright silver scales, and beady black and brown eyes. Its tail appeared to have an ax, except the edges were blunt.

"What was that?" Ember asked Mirikou, slightly afraid of the strange creature.

"You mean the fish?" Mirikou asked scornfully. Clearly he had gotten himself stranded with an idiot.

"Is that what it's called?" Ember asked, wincing at the odd sounding name.

"Ember, where in the skylands do you come from?" Mirikou asked, trying to indicate that she was acting stupid without directly telling her so.

Ember felt herself freeze up as she heard Mirikou's question, she really didn't want to talk about her old home, and yet this stranger had been so kind to her that he at least deserved an explanation.

"I don't live in the skylands Mirikou; I lived in a place known as the burnt lands."

Mirikou's eyes widened as he heard what Ember said, and a look of fear entered the ice blue orbs. "Go on." Mirikou prodded.

Ember sighed, picking up her story once more. "Like I said, I lived in the burnt lands. There was no grass or trees there, only ash and rocks. I lived in the volcano closest to the ocean of lava, and lived with my brothers, sister, and father. "

Ember's tone took on a sorrowful note as she continued speaking.

"My father was in no way kind to me or my siblings, he tortured us and beat us, he raped me and Skylara on numerous occasions, and tried to kill us, he murdered my brother Magma, and watched as me and Flame tried to kill each other."

Her voice swelled with power as cold fury flooded her.

"My father imprisoned Flame, and I went to his prison to speak to him, I saw my father raise his paw to strike at Flame. I leapt at father, and sunk burning claws in to his flesh, he withdrew from Flame, giving me enough time to reach him and break his chains. The two of us then leapt over father, and flew over the ocean of lava. We were sucked in to a bright circle of light, and when we awoke we were in this realm. You called it the skylands, didn't you?"

Mirikou didn't reply, he simply stared at Ember, his mouth ajar in utter shock. That explained why the dragoness was so ignorant, he assumed that she was just mentally slow, but now he realized how wrong he was.

"Mirikou, are you okay?" Ember asked. Mirikou had no clue how to answer that question.

"So you know nothing of the skylands?" Mirikou asked in a dazed tone. He was still having trouble registering that his companion was from the burnt lands.

"No." Ember grumbled.

"In that case you're lucky to have me as a guide.

* * *

><p>Authors notes: you may want to pay attention to Ember's dream, as it is significant to the story. Also I want to come up with titles for each individual chapter, so far the only idea for a chapter title that I have is "Skylara on her own" which will obviously be about Skylara. I may also add a chapter that tells more about Mirikou, that chapter will most likely be called "Mirikou's legacy"<p>

Please review...


End file.
